


Accident

by dustbowlwriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Kinda, implied future relationship, maybe more later - Freeform, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustbowlwriter/pseuds/dustbowlwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy always knew she had a bit of a rebellious streak, but she never expected to spend her Saturday night in prison. So, she does the  only logical thing she can think of. She blames Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble. I had to write a piece for my creative writing class...and, of course, I wanted to write about Darcy and Loki.

 

The silence was pervasive. I couldn't stand it. The room was completely white, with old, cracked ceilings and a dented metal table that was pushed against the wall.

The only noise was the annoyingly repetitive clicking of my interrogator's nails on the desk. In the otherwise quiet room, the sound seemed unnaturally loud.

The policewoman stared me down. She raised one eye-brow, then pursed her lips, "Well, Miss Lewis?"

"It was an  _accident_."

The cop raised a skeptical brow, "I find that very hard to believe, Miss Lewis."

I bit my lip. I'd played the story out over and over in my head, hoping I'd come up with something realistic enough to placate my interrogator.

"You see, I was just driving around. I went out in search of some nice overly-predictable romantic comedies, but I was distracted by the-"

"Get to the point, Miss Lewis. I don't have all day," the policewoman said, gritting her teeth, "I have speeding tickets to dispense and drunk college students to arrest."

She looked pointedly at me as she said the last bit, and I hard to resist the urge to sigh and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, so, I was driving around, but it was starting to get late. So, I pulled over outside of a gas station, bought a couple of Redbox dvds, and a tub of Ben and Jerry's," I hastily explained, trying to maintain my wide-eyed innocent expression, "but when I turned back to my car, I noticed a man."

"Yes," the cop said, annoyance creeping into her voice, "and what did this man look like?"

That question caught me off guard. The cop noticed my hesitation, but before she could call me out, I managed to blurt out the first description that came to mind, "Umm…he was tall, kinda buff, but I couldn't see his face. He was wearing a black mask. I'd left my keys in my car, and, well…"

"You left your keys  _inside_  your vehicle?" The woman asked, incredulous.

I glared at her, "Yeah, I know. I'm stupid. Sue me. The man was climbing into my car, so I pulled out my handy Taser and rushed at him."

"You carry a concealed weapon?"

"It's for self-defense! I have a permit!"

She didn't seem very convinced, but I ignored it.

"The guy was crazy, I swear, he drove straight through the gas station. It was…"

"A lie," the cop pointed out, "I'll ask you one more time, Miss Lewis. What actually happened at the Texaco station?"

I sighed, "You won't believe me."

She shook her head, lips pursed, " _Try me."_

I buried my face in my hands. I was going to be locked up. She'd throw me in jail, and no one would bail me out… _how was I going to finish my internship?_

 _How was I going to get my last six credits?_  I wouldn't be able to graduate from jail…I'd have to become a bum,  _a poor, criminal_  bum.

I struggled desperately to come up with a more plausible story, but I'd never been a very good liar. Plus, in this case, the truth was more unbelievable than any lie I could come up with.

"Well, you see, Loki, you know…the crazy Marvel super villain? He showed up outside the Texaco, demanded I join him, then blew up the gas station."

The cop just looked at me like I was crazy.

The room returned to silence, and this time it was so complete that I could almost hear my frantic heartbeat.

Then, with a slightly guarded expression, the cop sighed, "I'll contact S.H.I.E.L.D."

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to add on to this, but I can't decide. xD I've been majorly obsessed with tasertricks lately. Also, I'm sorry about the format. I originally wrote this on a different program, but it didn't transfer over well.


End file.
